Luigi's Courage
by LuigixDaisy4Ever
Summary: Luigi finally builds up the courage to ask Princess Daisy of Sarsaland out. When she accepts, he's happier than ever. But, King Richard, Daisy's Dad, doesn't like Daisy going out with a non-royal, and will ruin the relationship one way or another. (Luigi x Daisy ship, Mario x Peach)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Courage

Luigi was having a nice stroll with his brother, Mario, to the Princess' castle. "Hey bro." Mario said, "I hope you know that uh Princess Daisy will be at the picnic." Mario had a smirk on his face when he looked over at Luigi, frozen in place. "D-Daisy?" Luigi spat. "Oh man. I don't think I can go now." "Luigi," Mario started, "It's okay. You just need to be brave and have the courage to talk to her and not mess anything up. I know it's even harder because she's royalty, but hey, guess who I'm with? The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi had a small smile, like as if he was relieved. He was, and he was glad that his slightly older twin brother gave him so little advice that could change his life, maybe if it's good or bad. "Thanks bro." Luigi responded.

(At the castle)

"Oh Peach! This is such a gorgeous dress!" Daisy yelled. "I know! It really fits me, doesn't it?" Peach said. "Yeah it sure does!" Daisy replied. Peach was wearing a pink dress with red tints to it, as well as red strips. "Hey, Daisy." Peach said to her royal friend. "You know that Luigi's coming, right?" Daisy's eyes grew large. "W-what?" Daisy responded. "He's coming?" Daisy was nervous, just like Luigi is. "Oh Daisy, it's okay." Peach stated. "Don't be nervous. If anything, Luigi will do something embarrassing, not you. And plus, act like a friend to him, and don't try to hint that you like him. He might try to ask you instead of the opposite." "Really?" Is all Daisy said. "Yeah. That's how I got Mario." Peach responded. "Okay. I can give it a shot." Daisy said. "Good. Let's greet Rosalina before the bros. get here." Said Peach. They then walked out to see Rosalina and Luma float down. After she landed, Rosalina said, "Mario and Luigi are almost here. They just entered the castle's land."

"Uh, um I uh think I um left something at home." Luigi choked. Luigi turned around to leave, when Mario grabbed his shoulder. "Bro. Remember what I told you. Everything will be just-" Luigi interrupted, "NO! Newsflash Mario! I'm not you! I'm not like you! I can't just walk up to someone and ask them out! So stop acting like I'm brave enough!" It felt good to Luigi to finally say that, but he felt ashamed for yelling at Mario. "Oh." Was Mario's response. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it. Truly, Luigi, I'm sorry." Now Luigi felt truly guilty. "Bro, I'm sorry for yelling. I don't know why I did." He said. "Luigi. It's fine." Mario says as he turns around to see the 3 royals, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. They both blushed nervously. "Did you uh, hear all of that?" Mario asked. Peach giggled, "Yes, we did actually." Luigi's eyes widened. "You-you did?" "Yes." Peach said again. Luigi's face drained. "Anyway, aside from that, shall we begin the picnic?" Rosalina suggested. "Yeah!" Daisy agreed.

(Royal Gardens)

"Mm! Princess, your potato salad is delicious!" Mario said. "Yes it is!" Rosalina and Daisy both agreed. "Thank you!" Peach smiled, taking a bite of the potato salad herself. Luigi looked at Peach, and smiled. That was his way of complimenting her dishes. "Luigi, are you okay? Why haven't you been talking?" Peach asked concerned. All eyes turned to Luigi. Luigi stared back, blushing nervously. "Oh, um. It's uh, nothing. I just haven't found a way to start a conversation, or uh, I haven't been invited into one." Luigi replied to the princess. Suddenly, Daisy slid slowly over to Luigi. He noticed, and started to blush again. "Hiya Weege!" Daisy said, herself blushing. "Oh uh, hi." Luigi responded to the flower princess. Luigi began nervously eating a sandwich. Daisy giggled. "Luigi, you don't need to be nervous! I'm just your friend, you don't need to be your best around me! I understand." Luigi felt a sense of relief. Hearing Daisy say that, for some reason, he felt like he doesn't need to be extra cautious. "Oh, okay." Luigi said, smiling at Daisy. She also smiled.

(Castle)

"Thanks again, Peach." Rosalina said. "Yeah, it was good!" Luigi boasted. Everyone looked at Luigi, except Daisy. "What? Why are you all staring at me?" Luigi questioned. "Luigi? Are you feeling okay?" Mario joked. "...yeah, why?" Luigi began to lower his eye brows. "Nothing, it's just, you seem, more outgoing." Mario replied. "Is that a problem?" Luigi began to get angry. "Luigi, chill." Daisy snickered. Luigi looked at Daisy and smiled, and giggled himself. "Okay." He said. They continued through the castle until they reached the screening room. "Anyone up for a scary flick?" Peach asked, having a sly smile while holding up a copy of "Screams of Silence: Toads of Murder". Luigi flushed. "Uh, can we not watch one?" He suggested. "C'mon, ya big baby." Mario said to Luigi. He looked at Daisy who smiled and looked in his eyes. This look was the look of "please?" "I uh, guess it won't hurt." He finally said. They began watching the movie. Luigi hid behind a pillow for the majority of it. When it was over, he un-hid himself. "Is it over?" Luigi asked. "Yes, it's over." Daisy answered while giggling. "Okay, so I've set up the room situation." Peach began. "So Mario and I will share my room, Rosalina & Luma will share one, and Luigi and Daisy will share a room." Peach, Mario, and Rosalina looked at Luigi and Daisy, with a smile. Luigi was blushing. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Luigi asked. "Um, I don't know." Peach replied, smirking. "Oh, and one more thing, there is only ONE bed in the room." She said to Luigi and Daisy. They both looked at each other, not saying anything, until Daisy said, "Well, we have no other choice. And I'm tired. Let's go, I guess." Luigi hesitated, but then agreed.

(Guest bedroom #2)

After they said their good nights, Luigi and Daisy went to their room. They noticed there was a small chair in there. "I uh, I can sleep on the chair." Luigi offered. Daisy looked at Luigi. "No. It's too uncomfortable." Daisy replied. "Oh, um, okay." Luigi said. Daisy crawled onto one side of the bed, and Luigi did the other. Luigi tried his best to keep his space from Daisy, and almost fell out of the bed. "Luigi. You don't need to be limited to one space." Daisy said. "Um, are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Luigi asked. "I'm sure." Daisy answered. So Luigi gave himself more room, but not too close to Daisy. Within 20 minutes, Daisy fell asleep. Luigi stayed awake. He couldn't sleep. He laid on his side just staring at the wall, when he felt Daisy's arm on his side, and her body against his back side. Luigi's eyes once more widened. He blushed. He also smiled. For some reason, Luigi felt the need to kiss her hand, and so he did. "Luigi?" Daisy said. Luigi paled. She wasn't asleep. "Daisy! You're not sleeping?" He asked. "Nope." was her response. "I'm uh, sorry. For um, kissing you." Luigi said, sitting up. "Why are you sorry? You shouldn't feel sorry if you made someone happy." Daisy said. "Wait, you, you liked it?" Luigi asked, feeling happy. "Yes, I did, but not as much as I'm going to like this." Daisy moved closer to Luigi, and began kissing him passionately on his lips. Luigi at first was surprised, and then kissed her back, holding her close to him. When they finished, Luigi finally said, "Daisy, I should tell you, that I uh, liked, or uh, loved, you for quite sometime. And when you did that, I have the courage to ask you out. Do you accept?" Those words have been stuck in Luigi's mind forever. When he said that, he said it fast so he wouldn't hold back on it. "Luigi, I feel the same way. Yes, I do accept." Daisy replied. Luigi smiled, and so did Daisy. "Good night Luigi." "Good night Daisy."


	2. Chapter 2

(Guest Bedroom#2/Dining Hall)  
When they awoke, Luigi and Daisy smiled at each other. "I'm going to change and get ready in the bathroom." Daisy said. "Okay, I'll just, change in here I guess, and use the bathroom after you're done." Luigi compromises. When Daisy went into the bathroom, Luigi began to undress his night clothes. Once they were off, he put them on the bed and took out clothes he stores in this room so every time he stays the night, he has clean clothes to wear. He began to put on his clothes, and then sat on the bed and waited for Daisy to be done with the bathroom. She quickly finished and walked out. "There ya go, Weege!" Daisy said. "Thank you." Luigi responded as he walked into the bathroom. When he finished, they both walked to the dining hall, where the servants prepared breakfast. They seen Peach, Mario, Rosalina, and Luma already there. "Good morning." Peach said in her beautiful voice. "Mornin'!" Luigi responded. "Good morning!" Daisy replied bashful. "Oh, looks like you two are happy." Mario snickered. "Why wouldn't we be?" Luigi asked, as he pulled out a chair for Daisy. Mario sat astounded. "Luigi, you're, you're not, nervous! What did you two DO?" Mario questioned. Luigi looked at Daisy, then she replied, "We snuggled up last night, and maybe, kissed a little." Those last few words came out quiet from Daisy. "Wait, what!?" Peach boasted. "You both, kissed?" Rosalina finished. Mario just sat there, eyes wide, staring a Luigi. "Yes. We did. It was wonderful." Luigi replied. Daisy blushed. They began eating when the 3 opposite of them just continued to stare at them. "Um, do you need something?" Luigi asked, annoyed. The 3 looked away from them and began eating their breakfast.

(The Mario Home, 1 week later)  
Luigi was in his room, getting ready for his and Daisy's first date. He was excited, but a little nervous. This date could determine his future with Daisy. "Hey Mario! Where's my green tie?" Luigi called out to his brother. "Oh, hold on." Mario replied. He came into Luigi's room with the green tie after a minute. "Nervous, bro?" Mario asked. "Maybe a little. This could determine my future with her." Luigi answered. "Yes, it could. So you need to treat her well, do things for her, like offer her your jacket if she's cold, pull her chair out, ask her questions about her, don't make her ask all the questions." Mario advised his brother. "Okay. I was planning on it. Thanks Mario." Luigi smiled. "You're welcome bro." Mario replied. "Wait. Isn't your car in the shop?" Mario asked. Luigi then remembered his car needed a tune up. "Crap!" Luigi yelled. "Hey. Calm down!" Mario said. "You can use your kart or drive my car." He offered. "Okay. I'll drive your car." Luigi quickly accepted. Mario tossed his keys to his brother, and he quickly ran out of the house.

(Sarsaland)  
When he arrived to Daisy's kingdom, Sarsaland, he grew more nervous. When he exited the vehicle, he hesitantly walked up the pathway to the castle doors. He knocked a few times, and someone answered. It wasn't Daisy. "Hello." a man said with an annoyed look on his face. "H-hi." Luigi responded. "Is um, Daisy here?" He asked. "Yes. She is." the man responded. Luigi and the man stood there. "Um, can you get her?" Luigi asked. The man stood leaning against the door's opening. "Perhaps I could," the man said, "as long as you don't touch her, don't be all flirty, and definitely-" "DAD!" Daisy yelled, "leave him alone! I'm 23 years old and I can make my own choices!" Luigi smiled at the sight of Daisy, in her nice, yellow top complimented with a flower in the middle of her chest, and an orange skirt. "Shall we go?" Luigi asked, holding out his arm. "Sure thing!" Daisy replied, grabbing his arm. Daisy's dad glared at Luigi as he walked away with his daughter. "Allow me." Luigi said, reaching to the passenger door handle before Daisy could reach it. "Thank you." Daisy blushed. When she entered the vehicle, Luigi ran over to the driver side and got in. He turned the ignition, and drove off, with Daisy's dad staring at them. He began to walk away from the castle, and as he was walking, he pulled out a walkie talkie, and said, "General, I need you and your crew to go after my daughter." The General responded, "Okay, sure. Do you know where she is or is she missing?" The king replied, "Yes. She's heading to the mushroom kingdom with some klutz, um, Luigi, I think is his name. I know he's affiliated with the princess there." After a short pause, the General said, "Yeah, he's Luigi, the sidekick to the heroic Mario Mario. This'll be taken care of in no time." "Excellent." The king slyly said.

(Mushroom Café)  
Luigi sat down after Daisy did. He was nervous, but tried his best not to show it. He was also really excited. "So, um, how is it being a princess?" Luigi asked. "Oh, it has it's ups and downs, but -" Luigi dawned out when Daisy was talking. "Why does it feel, like, something bad is happening?" Luigi thought. "-you know?" Daisy asked. Luigi snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah, yeah." He replied. Daisy giggled. "Thank you. For this." She said. "Oh, it's nothing. I just, I've waiting for this day for a long time. The money I'm using is money I saved up for over like, a year, so yeah." He replied. After they ordered, they continued to talk and talk. They were having a great time. Then, people burst through doors, windows, and the ceiling. They grabbed Daisy. "Help! Help me, Luigi!" She screamed. Luigi stood up and jumped towards them, and grabbed one. He began punching and kicking the person as hard as he could to get Daisy back. The man shoved him off, then kicked him hard in the stomach, and the face. "Luigi!" Daisy shrieked. He was hurt pretty bad. He clenched his stomach with one hand, and held his nose with the other. He was bleeding. Luigi began to cough up blood as well, and with all the commotion happening, he didn't notice he was the only one there. Or so he thought. "Hello, Luigi." a deep voice said. Luigi looked up and saw King Richard, or Daisy's father, stand over him. "King Richard!" Luigi yelled, "Thank god you're here! Some men burst in here and took Daisy, and I tried to-" "I know. I did this." The king interrupted. "W-what?" Luigi asked. "I know who took Daisy. I proposed this whole scheme so I can brainwash Daisy of the memory of you, or the friendships she created over in this kingdom. She doesn't need to be with the likes of you, or non royals." The king replied. "No! You, you can't! She's in her 20's! She can make her own choices! You have NO right to do this. You, you're sick! You're a monster, and you, you don't need to be the king of anything! Except maybe the King of Assholes!" Luigi screamed at King Richard. Luigi panted to catch his breath. The king just glared at Luigi, and said, "You have guts to insult a royal, a king, really." Luigi just stood and glared back at him. "You know, in some cases, insulting a royal will result in death." The king continued. Luigi gulped. He was getting scared. "But, I'll give you a chance-" "Thank you thank you thank you!" Luigi pleaded as he grabbed the kings arm. The king pulled away from Luigi. "As I was saying, I will give you a chance, but, I just can't let you go without a punishment." The king laughed. Luigi became more scared. King Richard then punched Luigi to the ground, and began kicking him. Luigi cried out, then he stopped when he was knocked unconscious from a kick to the head. The king laughed and walked out of the damaged building, leaving Luigi there to bleed out.


	3. Chapter 3

(Infirmary)  
Luigi awoke in the infirmary at Princess Peach's castle. He looked around him and saw Mario, Princess Peach, Toad, & Yoshi. "Oh Mama Luigi! You're okay!" Yoshi yelled in his cute voice."Bro! Are you okay?" "Do you remember what happened?" All these questions were to much for Luigi. "Everybody just shut the FUCK up!" Luigi yelled in anger. Everyone stared at Luigi, and Yoshi began to cry. Toad walked with Yoshi out, and he was sad too. "You know, Luigi, you don't have to be a dick about it." Toad mumbled. "Toad! Do not swear!" The princess said as she went after him. Luigi felt guilty. "Luigi. Do you know what happened?" Mario asked in concern. After explaining this to Mario, Luigi was crying. Mario felt bad for his brother. "Luigi, we can figure out a way to get her back." Mario offered. "No, Mario. I will figure out a plan, and you can tag along." Luigi concluded. "Okay then." Mario said as he walked out. Luigi just laid in the bed and thought up a plan.

(Sarsaland Castle)  
"Dad! You can't do this to me!" Daisy screamed at her father. She was strapped down in a chair, fighting to get free. "Sorry, dear, but I'm afraid you have no right over me." The king chuckled. Daisy began to tear up. "I can be with whoever I want!" She screamed, "Plus, if I'm with Luigi, I would be converting him to royalty." Daisy added. King Richard laughed. "Yeah, but he wasn't born into royalty." The king countered. Daisy slouched in her chair, realizing there is no way out. King Richard then pulled a switch, causing Daisy to shake around in her chair, screaming. When it was complete, the king went over to the princess and began to unstrap her from the chair. "Daisy, do you know someone named Luigi?" The king tested. "Who?" Daisy asked. "Nobody, never mind it." The king snickered as he walked away.

(Princess Peach's Castle)  
"Did he tell you what happened?" Princess Peach asked Mario. "Yeah he did." Mario responded. He then went on and told the princess what happened. "Oh my, that's terrible." The princess said. "I know. He won't let me help make a plan." Mario added. "We should make one, just in case. Plus, We could assist Luigi on this journey." Peach suggested. "Yeah, but I think we should have another member, you know? Like a 4th person to assist us, assisting Luigi." Mario offered. "Yeah! How about Yoshi?" Peach questioned. "No, no, he's too scared to go into the castle." Mario answered. "How about Toad?" Peach asked. "Yeah! He's a good help!" Mario exclaimed. Mario & Peach went through the corridors to search for Toad. When they found him, they explained the situation to him. "Oh no!" Toad yelled. "I know, isn't it terrible?" Peach said. "It is, anyway, how would you like to assist us and Luigi to save her?" Mario asked Toad. "Sure! I'd love to help." Toad replied. "Good." Mario, Peach, and Toad then walked to Mario's office type room and developed a plan.

(The Mario Home)  
Luigi just sat on his bed, reading over his written plan. "This'll work!" Luigi said to himself. He then grew terrified. He remembered the power that King Richard has. He didn't want to be beaten to near death again. Then he grew confident when he thought of Daisy. He was excited to get her back...maybe. He then grew worried and terrified again. "Come on. You'll survive." Luigi pepped talked himself. He was nervous yes, but he was also saving the woman he loves. He got up from his bed, and ran out, to get Mario.

(Mushroom Kingdom)  
Mario, Peach, and Toad were walking through the kingdom to get Luigi. In the distance they saw Luigi. "Luigi!" Mario yelled. They ran towards Luigi. "Hey bro! Ready?" Luigi asked his brother. "Ready. The princess and Toad are going to assist us." Mario replied. "Sounds good." Luigi said. They then set out on their journey. They were really excited about going to save Daisy.

(Sarsaland)  
The king, queen, and princess all sat in their thrones. "Hey, Rich, why haven't we seen the Mario Bros. And the princess of the mushroom kingdom?" The queen asked. "I don't know." The king lied. The queen turned to Daisy. "Hey, dear, why haven't we seen your friends from the Mushroom Kingdom?" The queen asked. King Richard's eyes grew large. "What? Who are you talking about?" Daisy questioned. "What? You know, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach?" The queen asked concerned. King Richard stood up and interrupted the queen by snatching Daisy's arm and pulling her away. "Ow!" Daisy yelled, trying to pull away. When they entered a different room, King Richard began whispered in an angry tone to her. "Now, whenever somebody asks if you know a Mario, a Luigi, or a Princess Peach, you don't. Okay?" Daisy cocked a brow. "Why? Who are they?" She asked. The king grew frustrated. "They're nobody." He hissed. "But, why is it such a big deal if I know these people? Like, I think I remember somebody named Luigi-" she was interrupted by a slap by her father, in the face. Hard. She screamed, but her father quickly put his hand over her mouth. "You better keep your mouth shut if I were you." The king threatened. Daisy was scared. This was not like her father. He would never lay a hand on anyone-or so she thought. "I swear I've heard that name Luigi before. It's kinda, a cute name." She thought.

(Mushroom Kingdom)  
Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad are on their way to save Daisy. They were just about to leave the mushroom kingdom, when, "We should stop at a shop and get some supplies." Toad suggested. "Sounds good." Luigi said, as they entered a shop and grabbed supplies. After that, they were set and began their journey once more. "Let's-a-go!" Mario yelled. "Oh yeah!" Luigi screamed. "Yay!" Peach jumped. "Let's do this!" Toad shrieked


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated . I've just been really busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4 - Journey  
(Mushroom Outskirts)  
Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad exited the kingdom and entered the outskirts. This area of the kingdom was the deserted one, so it was pretty creepy. Luigi, being scared as always, stayed close to Mario, and Peach did as well. Toad and Mario were brave and weren't scared like the ladies-I mean, Luigi and Peach. "Hey, Luigi, if ya wanna be with a girl, you need to get a sex change or become lesbian." Mario joked and Toad laughed. "Mario!" Peach yelled. "Stop picking on your brother. You know, it's your fault he's so sensitive and scared a lot. He's been living in your shadow all his life and not had any attention, so he feels unloved, and he sticks by you because he feels like he'd die immediately if an enemy came at him, because nobody bothered to help him become confident in his powers. So show him respect. He does a lot for you and you make fun of him. Have you noticed where your dinner came from? Luigi makes it. So stop being an ass to him." Luigi smiled when Peach said that. "Thanks, princess." Was all he could say. Mario just stared, guiltily at Peach. Then the gang just continued through the outskirts in complete silence. They then noticed a series of mansions at the top of a hill. Mario & Luigi froze up because they knew what was inside those mansions. Peach & Toad had no idea what those mansions were all about. "We should go stay in one of those mansions." Peach suggested. "No!" Luigi yelled. "Why?" Toad asked. "Because. Those mansions, are haunted." Mario answered. "Yeah, even though I helped turn the ghosts good, King Boo attacked again and nobody's been there ever since." Luigi explained. "Oh." Was all Peach said. Just then, a white figure jumped towards Luigi, and he screamed, loudly. Then, the white figure transformed into a ghostly dog. "It's the PolterPup!" Mario yelled. Luigi smiled and began to somehow pet him. The pup was smiling and wagging his tongue and tail around. "C'mon, pup. You're helping us!" Luigi smiled and led the pup with the gang.

(Princess Peach's Castle)  
Yoshi began wandering around the castle, looking for the gang. He found a note in the social room. "They're on an adventure, and didn't take me!?" Yoshi yelled. He then read that they are going to Sarsaland. "I know where that is!" He said to himself. "I know the path they'd take, too." Then, Yoshi began his journey to catch up to the others.

(Day 2 - Outskirts)  
When they awoke in an abandoned shop, they quickly got ready to leave again. When they set out, they were more energized and even more determined to save Daisy. They ate and began once more. As they were running, they were stopped by a crowd of Goombas. "Oh, shit." Mario sighed. "We're near Bowser's kingdom." The group grew scared. They knew it was bad traveling through Bowser's kingdom without going through him, first. "Hey! I got an idea! We should ask Bowser for some supplies!" Toad offered. "Now why would we do that?" Mario declined. "Well, why not?" Was Toad's response. Then, Luigi's lightbulb shined. "Yes! We should! And the princess can do it!" Luigi yelled. "Oh no. No, no, no, no!" Mario yelled. "I see why though." Peach said. "Because he'll do it for me, because he loves me." Then without considering Mario's thoughts, she continued walking. When they reached Bowser's castle, Peach went up to it. "You can do it." She encouraged herself. She knocked on the steel doors. Then, Iggy Koopa answered the door. "Guys! It's the princess!" Iggy screamed when seeing her. "Iggy, dear, could you please get your father?" Peach asked. Iggy agreed and went to get his father. Peach gulped at the sight of Bowser. "Well, well, who do we have here?" Bowser snickered. "Bowser, I need supplies." Peach mumbled. "Sure, darling. What do I get in return?" Bowser slyly said. "I'll think of something, and tell you when I return with the supplies." Peach answered. Bowser didn't say a word, just smiled. He then walked away to get the supplies.

(Outskirts)  
Yoshi began running when he spotted his friends. When he caught up to his friends, he was angry. He felt...betrayed. "Thanks for leaving me behind." Yoshi said with a glare. "Oh, uh, Yoshi, um-" Mario said. "Shut up! I'm here now so let's not get me more angry." Yoshi yelled. They all shared glances, and continued to walk. They began to get really close to Sarsaland. They were readier than ever to save Daisy. But, they noticed the day was dying, so they decided to stay at an abandoned building again. When they arrived at the building, the PolterPup began to look worried and barked. Luigi knew what this meant. He felt a presence near. Just then, a older looking Toad popped out in front of them. The group screamed. "What're you young people doing in here!? It's dangerous!" "How?" Yoshi asked. The old Toad just stared at him, then darted his eyes towards everyone. He then gave a horrifying screech then disappeared. They all just stood there. Peach was the first to scream. "What the fuck was that!?" Mario yelled. Toad just stood there, mouth open. Yoshi was too shocked to be scared, but he yelled. "Holy shit!" He yelled. They all ran out and decided to camp out under a large tree.

(Sarsaland)  
The queen was growing suspicious. She was confused on what was going on with Daisy, and her husband. She finally let her curiosity get the best of her, so she walked to Daisy's bedroom. "Daisy, are you sure you don't remember a man named Mario? Or Luigi?" The queen gently asked. "No mom! Why do you keep asking me!" Daisy yelled, annoyed. "Really? A man that wears a red shirt and cap, with blue overalls, someone who rescued you quite a while ago? Or a man who is tall, wears green, and has blue overalls? Both of which have black mustaches? You seriously don't remember?" The queen replied with concern. Daisy began to think when hearing those descriptions. 'A man in green? Tall, blue overalls, and a black mustache?' She thought. 'I think I remember a man like that..but I can't put my finger on his name.' "I think I remember a man in green." Daisy replied, calmly. Queen Denise smiled. "Does a name Luigi ring a bell?" She asked with high hopes. "Luigi." The flower princess said to herself. "I-I uh, I think so." Daisy answered, but not sure. Denise just turned and left, she was happy her daughter isn't losing her mind, but also angry because she suspected her husband, King Richard, was doing something, or did something, to Daisy.

(Badlands)  
Bowser was tapping his finger on the arm of his throne. He looked bored. Suddenly Iggy, Ludwig, Larry, and Lemmy ran in. "King dad!" Larry yelled. "What is it!?" Bowser said. "The Mario gang are in the Badlands still, the outskirts." Lemmy replied. "Okay, good. Thank you." Bowser chuckled. "Now leave!" Bowser growled. They quickly scampered out, and Bowser grabbed the phone. He dialed a number, and put it up to his hear. "Hello?" A deep voiced-man replied. "Richard, those pesky Mushroom citizens are getting closer to your kingdom." Bowser said. "Thank you." King Richard replied. "They won't make it to my castle, or back home." King Richard laughed. "Great." Bowser smiled, then hung up the phone. "Now I'll have control of the Mushroom Kingdom." He snickered.

**Sorry for having a short chapter. I thought I'd add a chapter before I lost all my awesome readers! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**And the user who suggested having the PolterPup and having Yoshi in the adventure, here you go!**

**And when did Bowser and King Richard begin working together? **

**Until the next chapter!**

**~LuigixDaisy4Ever~**


End file.
